


Outlaws of Love

by XxSei_chanxX



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :re, Forbidden Love, Half Ghoul!Amon, Investigator and Ghoul's Love, Investigator! Kaneki (or maybe Haise for now on), M/M, Sasaki Haise arc, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' They say that Ghoul doesn't worth to get close with humans. That it was forbidden, like a deep sin. When a human and Ghoul 'can' reach an agreement and get along, nothing than omen or misfortune will come to them' </p><p> </p><p>Yet, Amon Koutarou, an Elite Investigator from CCG don't care a slightest about that warnings. He deeply in love with one eyed ghoul, Kaneki Ken. After the case with Aogiri ends, Kaneki Ken missing. And He fall into despair and led hin to turned into one eyed ghoul. Doing a doubled task as investigator and a terminating-another-ghoul type of ghoul, Phantom, is hard. He nearly get caught by fellow investigator. All the things he does for finding the missing white haired ghoul.<br/>In a certain night,When he get caught , unexpected thing happens.</p><p> </p><p> " ... why? I don't know you. But when i look at you in the eye,i felt like forgetting something important"<br/>" .. is that so ? who areyou then ?"<br/>" Sasaki. Sasaki Haise, 1st rank Investigator. "</p><p> </p><p> It's not a dead end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws of Love

_' They say that Ghoul doesn't worth to get close with humans. That it was forbidden, like a deep sin. When a human and Ghoul 'can' reach an agreement and get along, nothing than omen or misfortune will come to them'_

_Yet, Amon Koutarou, an Elite Investigator from CCG don't care a slightest about that warnings. He deeply in love with one eyed ghoul, Kaneki Ken. After the case with Aogiri ends, Kaneki Ken missing. And He fall into despair and led hin to turned into one eyed ghoul. Doing a doubled task as investigator and a terminating-another-ghoul type of ghoul, Phantom, is hard. He nearly get caught by fellow investigator. All the things he does for finding the missing white haired ghoul._

_In a certain night,When he get caught , unexpected thing happens._

_" ... why? I don't know you. But when i look at you in the eye,i felt like forgetting something important"_

_" .. is that so ? who are you then ?"_

_" Sasaki. Sasaki Haise, 1st rank Investigator. "_

 

_**It's not a dead end...** _

 

***

 

It' dark that night.Even so, the shine of moonlight shining throughout decayed building. Sounds of rustling metals can be heard, also some shriek and scream of pain, sorrow, and loss.

 ** _Nightmare_**. A very suiting word to describe _that_ night.

The sound of crumbling echoing throughout the deserted building. Even the sound of tapping, and tools. Paramedics rushing in and out, doing their job at healing some investigators and evacuating some ghoul's corpse for the use of science, perhaps. I just swept some dust on my pants and removed the heavy body protector from me.

I can't say that we gain a victory by saved. We barely had half survivor alive and they just shortened by quater and they can fill in the blank seat just fine. We're humans, with weakness that no matter what cannot be compared to ghouls. I'm not being passive, it just a .. reality. The kind of reality i need to face on.

" Amon-kun ? Is that you ? "  a man with jiggling armor run to my dirrection , waving his hands. The look of sorrow and loss still remain in his face, even he's smiling on the front.

" Sakamiya-san, you've work hard. "

" well, i don't make much contribution on this operation, though"

" No, just being alive and kept supporting us is a big role fir us, although i must apologize for not make much differences."

" Amon-kun, that's fine.. actually, that should be my line. You're younger yet i couldn't make up for it "

We kept rambling and apologize to each other until Shinohara-san came and smack me on the head.

" You're so energetic, ne , Amon ? Kept it up for the next operation, okay ?" , he said with strained smile. I know it's hard for him , sacrifing himself for kakuja formed of mantle that could devour him anytime he activated it , yet cannot weakened Owl , the strongest one-eyed ghoul.

I smile back at him and said, " I'll do my best. And i promise , we'll win next time !" In the last sentences, i raise my volume up and make me centre of attention.

Everyone has a tingle of hope, and smiled thinly. We need to win, no , We MUST win . We've lost to much partners, acquaintances, friends, and lover. And we neeed to make their death worth and honorable by wining against ghoul. If losing from ghoul is our fated, written destiny , we just need to change it and make our own destiny.

I'm sure that's a smile of proud that comes from Shinohara-san's face.

" He's true. MINNA, DON'T LOSE HOPE AND WE'LL WIN THE NEXT TIME ! LET'S MAKE OUR DECEASED COMRADE PROUD AND WIPE OFF GHOUL FROM TOKYO !" ,he shout with a (very) loud, resonating sound.

The sound of salute and joy cried through the land.

Yes, we'll win .

 

***

 

" Amon-san, can you please check the fourth floor in the building ?"

" Eh ?  Though the building has crumbled... "

" You can predict it merely by looking at the landscape, right ? Just use your imagination run wild this time "

" I'm afraid i didn't have an imagination strong enough for that, but i'll try "

Kujikiri-san patted my shoulder and join the others. It seems that they're pumped out . It's good thing to hear. We need more courage for the next mission after all , and we didn't quite sure if the next one is more 'extreme' than this.

I started to scaning throughout the said area and find nothing than ghoul's corpse. Maybe Suzuya will like this. I start to pick those filthy corpse and throw it to the direction which will be suzuya's in charge of patrol. I don't think he'll there soon, but i can heard a yelking like ' whuooo~~ cool ~~' in a childish way , suzuya's trademark.

A blur of grey _( or-maybe-white?)_   hit my eyes.

It's **him**.

And my secret **lover**.

If not by his curve and facial features, i might be not recognize him by his white hair, not his usual jet black hair.

It torn me up , looking at his thined figure, and pale face. It's like he's been through some cruel occurence before my eyes. I can't protect him. I'm fail , as an investigator, and as a lover . _Just_ , look at his face ! I can tell that he git tortured by God-know-who somewhere, and my hands grip on my quinque bag strengthened.

We passing each other glance, communicating through words that cannit be said. Yeah, we don't speak like webused to be. Just exchanged glances and we know just fine. The sorrow and blankness on his eyes. Yet a hidden fiery will flaming inside, in the depth of his consciousness.

I know , how it will ended up with ..

" So, this is the end ... ", i mumbled to myself.

He seems like notice it and he turns his back, kept walking into the dark of the night.

I sighed, and close my eyes.

'  know this is not an end... we'll be met someday .. and everything will go just fine.. '

_But, i knew that maybe, that kind of though is merely an excuse to convince myself that everything will be fine, when i know kind of future i'll get, and i afraid of ..._

 

 

 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
